Warrior Magic Online
by blackwinter97
Summary: In the future, Lucy Hearfilia and Gray Fullbusters were a childhood friends along with Zeref Vermillion. Zeref had invent new game which become popular but he trap 10,000 player along with 100 beta testers were trap in the games? What will happen? Inspire with SAO.
1. PROLOGUE

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail but Hiro does.  
Author's note:Inspire by Sword Art Online. Please RnR. Enjoy.**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

"_Today,the new RPG just been release by Vermillion Corporation for limited 10,000 copies," said the reporter.  
The camera show some people who got the copies with a big smile while holding the games proudly.  
"The new game, Weapon Magic Online or known as WMO created by one of the genius of this generation, Zeref Vermillion. With the help of the high tech Nerve Gear, they will help us in the land of magic," continue the reporter.  
They show the line of people who line up to get the new game.  
"Also the tester of this game which is limited to 100 people a month ago also known as beta tester also will participate this game. I wish I'm one of them,"the reporter sigh dreamly._

The blonde hair girl shut down her computer and look around her room.  
'Knock,Knock'  
"Yes?" the blonde girl voice out.  
"Lucy-sama. Master and Mistress which to meet you," said the maid.  
Lucy stand up, walk to the door and headed to her parents study room.

_LUCY POV  
Hello, everyone! My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am one of the three genius of this generation which contains Zeref Vermillion, myself and Gray Fullbusters. My parents are Jude and Layla Heartfilia. Second richest family after Vermillion.  
My age now is 13 but thanks for my intellect I can skip grade.I also the niece of Zeref even though we don't have much same. Both of us like games along with three of us are childhood friends and don't come out very much. My mummy had sent Gray and I to a kendo sports. It's boring…I manage to learn it within a year but Gray take a year longer. Eversince Zeref new game was make, he had become distant with us. Sometimes it make me feel lonely but mummy said that Zeref is working hard for his games. I don't believe it though. Zeref never work hard unless something is gonna happen._

"Lucy-sama. Do you want your lunch now?" ask a mad.  
"No. I will pass. I want to play. Please don't disturb me."  
"Yes. Lucy-sama," said the maid.

_Well… there go my daydreaming. Sigh* I need to go to the virtual world now.  
I put on my White only one in the world Nerve Gear.  
The time now is…  
11:59:58  
11:59:59  
12:00:00_

_Link start…_

Little did they know, this game will cause the change of their life.

**Hopefully,you like it! Please review. I want a beta readers. My grammar sucks.  
Please PM me. ^.^ I'm sorry for all my mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 1 START GAME?

_**Sorry I'm late T^T. Have some problem with internet connection. Anyway here's the new story. More better with the help of Princesx Mystery.**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and this story inspire by SAO.**_

_**A/N: I can't promise the next story since my exam is coming up. Wish me luck. ^-^**_

_**CHAPTER 1: START GAME?**_

The blonde haired beauty, which is known as Lucy Heartfillia, stared at the nerve gear in her hands, as she make sure to check that all the servant in her house were asleep.

She then laid on her queen sized bed and puts on her Nerve Gear.

The clock ticks...

11:59:58

11:59:59

12:00:00

Link start...

Sign in_Ok!  
Taste_Ok!  
Smell_Ok!  
Language_English!

Log in_User name: Luvyx Heart!  
Password:***  
Enter

Then Lucy heard a woman's voice " Welcome back, Luvyx Heart!" when she opened her eyes to see she was at a different place.

One by one players appeared before her eyes, then she unconsciously drifted her eyes to her form when she find out that she was wearing the normal civillian clothes like the other players wore.

Lucy's avatar is consist of a fair beautiful girl with long black waist length hair, but it is tied in a high ponytail along with a mesmerizing pair of liquid gold eyes.

She smiles widely at the scene and started to run around the town happily, until she was stopped by a beautiful girl who Lucy thinks about 2 years older than her, she has a long sky blue hair and sparkling chocolate orbs.

" I can see you are use to this place. Can you give me a little tour?" ask the girl.

Lucy looked at her carefully before she smiled at her.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. I like the name so I don't change it." she said as she introduce herself at Lucy.

" Luvyx Heart but you can call me Lucy." she said as she also introduce herself at the girl named Erza.

"So why are you running around? And from your personality, I presume you used to be one of a few beta testers, I guess?" Erza said smartly as she looked at Lucy from head to toe.

Lucy nodded at Erza's conclusion, then smiled at her.

" I'am the niece of the creator." Lucy added. Erza then gaped at shock at first before she smiled at her with astonishment.

"Then you must be good." Erza complimented before moving on their tracks, as Lucy toured Erza around the town.

Lucy stopped in her tracks, causing Erza to wonder.

" Where are we?" Erza questioned. Lucy faced Erza then smiled at her sweetly.

"We're going to train a bit." Lucy replied, as she got in her fighting stance and attacked a huge brown bull in front of her with the use of her katana. Lucy nodded at Erza, meaning that they switch positions to attack.

" How far did you manage to climb the tower?" Erza asked as she readied her sword to attack the bull.

"Me? Level 15 in 5 months." Lucy answered as she observe Erza fighting the bull.

"You look disturbed before, something happen?" Erza asked as she attack the bull.

"Nah,I am just looking for someone."

"Why don't you PM them?"

" About to but I remember I got angry with him yesterday." Lucy replied as her thoughts drew at a handsome raven haired boy.

"Why can't I get it?!" Erza asked frustrated. Lucy woke up from her stupor when she notice Erza's annoyance to the monster.

Lucy then explained to Erza about her sword, after that Erza manage to defeat the bull single handedly.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" a voice from a background said. Then a menu appeared in front of Erza.

" YOU JUST LEVEL UP TO LEVEL 1." it said.

Then Erza raised her fist in air "YES!" she looked at Lucy happily in which she return whole heartedly.

Erza remembers her suppose meeting with her friends " Anyway, my friends are waiting for me now. How about you join us?" offered Erza.

" Nah. No thanks, I need to look for my partner." Lucy said as she swipe her main menu.

Then a screen appeared before Erza.

LUVYX HEART REQUEST TO BE YOUR FRIEND?

WILL YOU ACCEPT?

YES NO

Erza accepts her request with a smile.

Alright. I'll log out first, See you. Erza said as she swipe her screen searching for the log out icon, few minutes passed, then silence. Lucy then saw confusion etched in Erza's face.

"Lucy?" Erza called. Lucy then turned to Erza, who looked at her with confusion.

" There's no log-out button."

" Are you sure? Uncle won't forget something as trivial as that..." Lucy said as she opened her screen and started to look for the log-out button.

Erza then turn to look at Lucy only to see her shock face.

"Lucy?" Erza called.

Lucy looked panicked at first then it become frustrated.

"Damn. Why didn't I realize this earlier?" Lucy mumbled to herself.

Suddenly, they began to teleport to, and found themselves at The Town of Beginning.

"Lucy? What is happening?" Erza asked while darting her eyes at the confused crowd muttering on how they got there and also the disappearance of the log-out button.

"This is not a bug, Erza. Uncle program it to be like this. I'm sorry, I should have realized it earlier." Lucy said as she continued to apologize.

"Wait. I don't understand." Erza turned to Lucy brows furrowed.

Lucy sighed tiredly then turn to look at Erza.

" Erza..." Lucy called " it seems we are trapped inside this game."

"WHAT!" Erza yelled loudly causing Lucy to shiver in fear because of Erza's wrath while the others whose still confuse turn to look at them.

The sky turned red with warning sign. Some black liquid fall from between the sign.

Whispers were heard around the area while they looked at the big hooded figure infront of them.

"Good day everyone. I am the creator of this game. Zeref Vermillion." the hooded figure said.

Then the crowd turn silent and tense.

"As some of you may had realize, there is no log-out button on your main menu."

The players swipe their main menu to see what he said was true and cries of anguish, fear and other types of sound started to surround the area.

"You can't go back unless... you complete this tower until you reach the 100th floor. The beta testers might help you though, but there's no guarantee because they were thought to only be partner or gone solo. An that there is only remaining 10 beta testers who manage to survive the tests. And if you died in this world, you will die in the real word too." he warned.

The players all either felt shock, fear, anger or just had stood frozen in their place because of the trauma of not to be able to return to the real world.

"The Nerve Gear will destroy your brain cells and you will die instantly. And also if you remove it... you will die.

"THIS IS STUPID!" yelled someone in the crowd. Panic start to surround the area.

"There is about 378 players who had already died because of it."

Then the crowd become silent and there is tension already forming around them.

" You all can go with beta testers but I can't guarantee it because they were all trained to go solo, with a partner or in a group which only consist of three people."

Some of the crowd sighed in relief thinking that they just needed to look for a beta tester.

"But there is only ten left that is still alive in this game or in other words...they already died."

Gasps were heard all over the place.

"Good luck, and also I left a present in your inbox." with that said Zeref disappeared at their sight leaving the crowd stunned.

All of them stared opening their inbox. When a mirror appeared infront if them, then they click it.

One by one they were engulf by a flashing light.

After the light faded, they were surprised to find different people, causing the hall turn chaos with protest.

It seems that the players avatars was changed by their real persona that they are now to use rather than their avatars earlier.

"Lucy, is that you?" Erza asked was now had a beautiful long knee length red hair and stern chocolate orbs full with superiority.

"Yes." Lucy who now had a long light waist blonde blonde hair with curls at the tips and was left swaying beautifully by the winds.  
and a pair of sparkling cerulean orbs that showed hatred.

When their main menus popped in front of them,

CONGRATULATIONS!

YOU ARE CHOSEN AS ONE OF THE WIZARD SAINTS!

THAT ONLY CONTAINS 10 POWERFUL MAGES IN THIS GAME TOGETHER WITH ANOTHER 2 MEMBERS THAT WILL GIVE YOU THE INFORMATION.

YOU ARE CHOSEN AS NUMBER 1 ALSO KNOWN AS PLAYER Z.

"Lucy? You got one too, I got number 3." A tattoo appeared at both of their left back hand. The number that was given to them was written at their tattoo.

A notification archive appeared in front of Lucy.

"Erza, I got to go my friend is waiting for me. Do you want to come? We will undergo a training before facing the first boss." Lucy said.

"No, I'll pass. I have my friends waiting for me." Erza said

"Well... We'll meet again at the boss room?"

"It'll be my pleasure." Erza said as she smiled in which Lucy returned.

Then they exchange parting words before leaving to their separate directions.

LUCY's POV

After I parted with Erza, I walked around the town to head to the fountain which is found at the middle of the city and I easily found who I was looking for.

"GRAY!" I shouted.

"Oi. Lucy, You're late." Gray said.

" Sorry, I met a new friend." Lucy said apologetically while pouting her lips to make her cute.

Seeing that, a red hue appeared on the tips of Gray's ears, and he then slightly scratched his cheeks in embarrassment, he then quickly changed the topic for Lucy to not notice his reddened face.

"Eh? I met some pink haired bastard." He muttered

I laughed at the name for his new friend.

When I notice he started to swipe his main menu suddenly, then...

GRAY FULLBUSTER REQUEST FOR BEING YOUR BOYFRIEND!

WILL YOU ACCEPT?

YES NO

I stared at Gray, noticing the red hue on his face in which he is trying to cover with the palm of his hands.

I smiled at him before clicking the yes button.

"Let's go training then," Gray said

I groaned at his statement, I quickly turned to him noticing he has that stupid smirk plastered on his gorgeously handsome face.

" Gray~ Look I got the first, I'am the strongest in this game. How about you?" I asked smiling evilly at him.

"Second." Gray sighed in disappointment. He then raise the back of his hand to show me the tattoo.

" My friend got third" I said, he just nodded at me.

"Gray?" He looked at me confused.

"Will you join a guild?"

Gray stared at me as if he try to read me, then smiled.

"No. I want to fight with Zeref is our friend, we should solve and avoid as best ad we could." Gray said.

I smiled at him and nodded in agreement as we both continue our journey to finish the 100th floor in order to return to the real world.

I then reached Gray's hand and laced his fingers with mine, while smiling brightly at him.

_**Please review… Thanks again to my beta reader : Princesx Mystery.**_


End file.
